Love In The Air
by I Am Pi
Summary: Guys this is my first story so please cut me some slack. Anywho, Lola and Jackson think they are just friends. But what happens when Ramona steps in...
1. What a Bother

This is my first story so cut me some slack if it's bad. I DO NOT OWN FULLER HOUSE. P.S the characters are 15 in this fanfic.

Lola's Pov

So I walking to the door of the Tanner's house, well Tanner and company. I was coming to see Lola, although I really want to see Jackson. Wait! did I just think about Jackson? Oh my, I hope I don't have a crush on him! Oh wait, I know I have a crush on him. I KISSED HIM! Stupid weddings! Well I should tell him. Wait! What if he doesn't feel the same way. I HAVE TO TELL RAMONA!

I rang the doorbell as fast as I could. The door was suddenly opened by Jackson.

"Hey Lola!" He spoke highly enthusiastically.

"Hi!" I Reply, wait was it obvious I liked him.

Jackson's Pov

After I opened the door for Lola, I got really nervous I mean I like her. She obviously doesn't like me back. Well, she kissed me. BUT DARN ROMANTIC WEDDINGS!

Oh my gosh her hair is sooooooo perfect. Wait get it together!

"Ramona's upstairs." I say, because well she obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

Third person pov

Lola ran up the stairs she felt like crying and she did NOT want Jackson to see her cry.

She opened the door to Ramona's room to find her and Popko KISSING!

"OMG get a room!" Lola replies to the fiasco.

"WE DID!" Popko and Ramona yell at the same time.

"Right sorry, Well Ramona I like Jackson he doesn't like me. He shooed me upstairs. I mean you found love why can't I!" Lola sank to the floor crying. Thankfully spoke so fast Popko didn't understand a word she said.

"Popko can you leave for a moment." Ramona spoke.

"Yeah sure" He replies opening the door and walking into the hallway.

"Lola do you love Jackson?" Ramona asked her crying friend.


	2. WTH

Alright I love to write and I just have to thank the person who followed this story they are very cool and I will check out their profile because I like to find new writers! Anyway this is a NEW chapter and I intend on finishing this story mainly because I am against not finished stories. Anywho it's almost Summer and I'll be able to post less and less. So I promise you guys one post a month! So anywho to make it up to you guys today I am going to try to make a long chapter for you guys! :)

 ** _A review of last chapter:_**

 _"OMG get a room!" Lola replies to the fiasco._

 _"WE DID!" Popko and Ramona yell at the same time._

 _"Right sorry, Well Ramona I like Jackson he doesn't like me. He shooed me upstairs. I mean you found love why can't I!" Lola sank to the floor crying. Thankfully spoke so fast Popko didn't understand a word she said._

 _"Popko can you leave for a moment." Ramona spoke._

 _"Yeah sure" He replies opening the door and walking into the hallway._

 _"Lola do you love Jackson?" Ramona asked her crying friend._

"I think... No I know I do." Lola replies starting to stop her crying.

Suddenly they her a chuckle from the hallway.

"What the heck?" Ramona Asks.

She opens the door and Popko falls into her room because he was leaning on the door..

"Hall!" Ramona says pointing into the hallway.

"But I..." Popko objects.

"NOW!" She replies back pinching his ear and tugging him into the hallway.

"Totes Cray Cray." Lola replies to the situation.

"Jackson likes you too!" Popko shouts back into the room.

Jackson's pov

I shooed her upstairs she probably thinks I'm a total jerk! Oh wait she's coming down stairs. J-Money be smooth.

"Hey Lola!' Darn my voice cracked right on lo. Real smooth Jackson!

"Hi" She replies wow her hair and eyes and... KEEP IT TOGETHER JACKSON! "Jackson I have to go."

"Oh.. uh... hug goodbye?"

"No thanks." She said that as she kissed me her lips were touching mine! Her lips were touching mine! "Jackson friends?"

"The best friends." I reply.

"K, see ya'"

See ya' I reply, but right when she closes the door I dance my J-Money victory dance

Lola's Pov

So yeah you all know I love Jackson but well I couldn't ask him out we're just friends!

So I decide I'll peek through the window to see his reaction to the kiss stuff.

OMG! He is totes dancing. WAIT! That's his victory dance, kissing me Lola was a victory. Wow!

So I decide I'll text Ramona:

Lola: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Ramona: What's with the smily faces?

Lola: I KILLED JACKSON!

Ramona: WTH!

Lola: KIWIED!

Lola: KA POWED!

Lola: Ugh Auto correct!

Lola: K. I. S. S. E. D.

Ramona: YAY!

Ramona: Did you ask him out?

Lola: ...

Ramona: What happend

Lola: Well I kinda Sorta actually asked him to be friends.

Ramona: Really?

Lola: Yeah

Ramona: Let's have a sleepover tonight then tomorrow We'll go to school and get this fixed.

Lola: Doesn't he live and your house?

Ramona yes but he has a sleepover at Popko's house tonight.

Lola: okay. TTYL

Ramona: TTYL

What will happen next? I don't even know but by next Sunday not this Sunday next Sunday I will have Chapter three up.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. To be or not to be

Heyo, My one story follower and anywho I know I JUST posted the last chapter and I said not this Sunday but I had a burst of inspiration and well Chapter 3! This one may leave you at a cliff hanger but I just had to

 _ **A review of last chapter**_ ** _:_**

 _Lola: Well I kinda Sorta actually asked him to be friends._

 _Ramona: Really?_

 _Lola: Yeah_

 _Ramona: Let's have a sleepover tonight then tomorrow We'll go to school and get this fixed._

 _Lola: Doesn't he live and your house?_

 _Ramona yes but he has a sleepover at Popko's house tonight._

 _Lola: okay. TTYL_

 _Ramona: TTYL_

The next day at school Ramona and Popko were fighting.

"Princess!" Popko spoke

"I am no princess I have jeans and a T-Shirt My hair is in braids what says Princes about that! I AM A TOMBOY!" Ramona replies pointing her finger at herself.

"No You're NOT!"

"I AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Maybe we should break-up Ramona."

"Yeah."

"Woah! You guys are the it couple of this school!" Lola interects.

"Nah. We break-up every day, we're back together before lunch." Ramona replies then suddenly she sees Jackson and pulls him over. "Jackson will you go out with Lola?"

"Well I...I.."

 _To Be_ Continued...

I know I know BIG cliffhanger but I have a plan. Anywho Atleast one review then I'll continue pleeaaeeaaeeaeeaease!

Oh yeah if you are wondering I kinda accidentally made Ramona alot like me: Tomboy, Braids, Fights, and gets in other peoples buisiness! :)

Anywho... What will Jackson say? Find out next time ...


	4. What was Meant to Be

Alrighty, it is ME! And well, I got my one review so yay update! :)! Now Ramona and Popko are dating because I needed a filler for parts of the story. And in my review I got the question that Lola and Jackson are dating since episode 13. Well, like me and other hopeless romantics, they didn't say they were dating they kissed, I have had a looooooooooooong conversation with a guy about us liking each other, we are not dating. I don't mean to tell people they're wrong but until more episodes come out we are left in the dark and writers try to make stories look like they may happen. Any who your not reading my stories to find out about how I write. sooooooooo

 _ **A review of last chapter:**_

 _"Princess!" Popko spoke_

 _"I am no princess I have jeans and a T-Shirt My hair is in braids what says Princes about that! I AM A TOMBOY!" Ramona replies pointing her finger at herself._

 _"No You're NOT!"_

 _"I AM!"_

 _"NOT!"_

 _"AM!"_

 _"FINE!"_

 _"FINE!"_

 _"Maybe we should break-up Ramona."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Woah! You guys are the it couple of this school!" Lola interects._

 _"Nah. We break-up every day, we're back together before lunch." Ramona replies then suddenly she sees Jackson and pulls him over. "Jackson will you go out with Lola?"_

 _"Well I...I.."_

"Well I...I..." Jackson is trying to speak but the words aren't coming out.

"Well Jackson?" Ramona asks the nervous boy.

"Well um... Lola I like you but do you like me?" Jackson asks Lola

"I like you too!" Lola smiles.

"Looks like this school has a new it couple! Popko this act is over!" Ramona tells Popko.

"Thank God! I hate you!" Popko tells Ramona.

"I hate you too!" Ramona sighs relieved.l

"The world makes sense now!" Lola smiles.

"Your smile is beautiful." Jackson says.

"Thanks." And she kisses him right on the lips.

"More than friends?" Jackson asks.

"More than friends." Lola agrees.

Thank you for reading if you would like this story to continue please tell me so by reviewing. :) :)! If I don't get feddback by May 28th 2016 I will mark this story as complete.

With Love, Jay Lory


	5. Shall I continue?(authors note)

I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I have. But anyway I have a poll up on my profile because it has some options. So yeah please vote. Because I don't know what to write so yeah.

Love and Peaches, Jay Lory


	6. Maybe not

**Okay so... this is a chapter, if you'd like to read the rest, read "Lovey Dovey Blech"**

Third person POV

Jackson and Lola have been dating for 3 weeks. It had been non stop 'I like you's and it was getting annoying. Three weeks after that it was "I love you"

Flash back

Lola and Jackson were sitting together in the Tanner's backyard. They were having a picnic. There were no words. Just staring and longing until the first words in twenty minutes. They came from Jackson.

"I love you."

All that went through Lola's head was _I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? He loves me? Me? Me? OMG!_

"I love you too." Was all Lola could say.

End of Flashback

It had been six weeks since then and now Lola and Jackson sat ten feet across from each other. _Glaring. Glaring at eachother... What happenned?_

Well it all started when Jackson said a stupid statement.

"I don't like girls, plurally of course. I mean i have a girl friend."

"I do too but I like girls." Popko responded holding out the s with a zzzzzz."

Popko was over at Jackson's house. They were having a sleepover playing Truth or Dare and Popko, being weird asked if Jackson liked girls this gave Popko an idea for his next dare.

"Popko. Truth or Dare?" Jackson asked after he shaked off his stunned state from the surprising question.

Of course being Popko he answered "DARE!"

"I dare you to..." His mind wanderred through ideas from jump out the window to licking the toilet seat until he had a sudden idea.

"Why are you smirking?" Popko asked

"I dare you to kiss Ramona and then ask her out." Jackson said as calmly as possible.

Little did they know Ramona and her friends Lily and Lola were playing truth or dare and Ramona was dared to do the same to Jackson. Here's how it went down Popko kissed her first the asked her out through gritted teeth. Ramona of course went into a three minute long monologue of why she wouldn't. Then Ramona kissed Jackson and here were things fell apart. He _liked_ it. She liked him. Did he like her? Will they ever be together? _But Lola!_ Was the only thing that kept Jackson from saying yes. But it didn't keep Lola from running to Ramona's room and crying. She wanted so badly to get revenge on Lily. On Jackson and she knew just the person to help. Popko.

 **Okay guys, if you'd like to read more, go the the sequel "Lovey-Dovey-Blech" Updating this because this chapter made no sense.**

 **Love and peaches, Jay Lory.**


End file.
